amor de servicio
by VampiryFairy
Summary: yusei fudo es obligada atravajar en la mancion atlas,pero su joven amo se enamora de ella,pero ella no le interesa, la enborracha y la chica termina en cinta,devido a eso la echan de la casa ¿sera capas de ayar a su salvador? yusei F XJack y YuseiXbruno
1. Chapter 1

**VampiryFairy: **Ok, ok les presento mi primer fic de Yu gi oh 5ds (que por desgracia no me pertenece T.T)

**Lady Rosa**: esta historia estaba en proyectos futuros.

**VampiryFairy: **Hai espero les guste.

**Lady Rosa**: un dato 1° y espero que no se enojen, pero en esta historia volvimos a Yusei mujer n.n.

**VampiryFairy:** Hai es que yo antes de escribir una pareja Homosexual, bueno la vuelvo Heterosexual, en caso que meta la pata n_n"" (eso y unas imágenes super lindas que me gustaron *w*).

**Lady Rosa**: ojala les guste y sean piadosos por el cambio de género de Yusei.

* * *

**Amor de servicio**

**Capitulo 1: llegada a la mansión Atlas.**

Era una hermosa mañana, como siempre debía de ser ese día de primavera, aunque la luz era muy bella, con las bellas flores silvestres, en el camino se sentía el aroma de estas, bellas flores en un camino de tierra. En los bordes del camino se encontraban flores de todo tipo, en el camino lo atravesaba un fino carruaje, de madera tallada de manera fina, de color blanco era tirado por 2 hermosos caballos de color blanco, adentro del carruaje, se encontraba tapizado con una alfombra azul, las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas eran de un azul mas claro, sentados en los asientos se encontraban 2 mujeres, una enfrente a la otra una era una mujer de piel marrón, ojos cafés, de cabello café, el cabello estaba enrollado en lo que parecían trenzas, usaba un vestido de color morado oscuro, con un cuello alto de color negro, con detalles blancos en el centro, 1 dedo arriba del pecho se encontraba un retajo de tela blanco, que se encontraba en toda el área del pecho, en el vestido se encontraba un delantal redondo de color blanco.

-animo mi niña-dijo la mujer, a su acompañante su piel era de color trigueña, su cabello era negro en puntas, con detalles amarillos, en su mejilla derecha se encontraba una marca amarilla-dorada, sus ojos eran de un bello azul zafiro, usaba un vestido de color azul de hechura simple, que le llegaba hasta el final de los tobillos, usaba tacones de color negro, la mirada de la joven, estaba viendo al piso.

-Marta ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga alegre?-dijo la chica con tristeza en su tono, La chica respondía al nombre de Yusei Fudo, la notica llego al Orfanato donde vivía desde los 6 años, exactamente a la hora del te, llego una carta dirigida a la chica en cuestión, la carta decía en si:

_Estimada, Señorita Yusei Fudo, permítame infórmale que su padre le debía exactamente a mi familia el total de 7000 libras, al investigar sobre su situación bancaria se le delata, que no posee la cantidad relevante para, poder pagar la deuda de su padre pero al ver su edad, se le ordena no se le exige que para pagar la deuda deberá trabajar de sirvienta, por lo menos durante 2 años en nuestra mansión, como sirvienta .el 2 de febrero de 1856 un carruaje de color blanco, acudirá a recogerla._

_Att:_

_Rex Godwin Atlas._

-Marta obligadamente debo de ir a esa casa-dijo Yusei, viendo al piso ella no odia a su padre, solo le pone triste que la haya dejado en un orfanatorio a los 6 años, porque él quería que ella estuviera bien no tenia suficiente dinero después de la muerte de su madre, apenas y tenían para comer además los altos impuestos no le podría dar lo que su hija necesitaba. Poco después de eso el Señor Fudo, falleció.

-ve el lado positivo mi niña-dijo, Marta acariciando su mejilla intentado calmarla ella solo tenía 16 años, para Marta era todavía una niña.

-Señorita y Señora ya llegamos-dijo el hombre que, conducía el carruaje.

El carruaje se detuvo, en una enorme mención, de color blanco marfil, con techo de color café oscuro, poseía un gran numero de ventanas, enfrente de la mansión se encontraba, en enorme campo de hierba de un color verde brillante parece que le pone un gran esfuerzo, arbustos cortados perfectamente en forma redonda, también había una fuente de color gris pálido en el centro de esta se encontraba una especie de ave a punto de emprender vuelo.

El cochero empezó a bajar las maletas, del carruaje marta caminaba un poco rápido a comparación de Yusei, la cual seguía con la mirada baja, caminando con lentitud, deseando que esto no estuviera pasando, deseando que fuera solo un sueño del, cual despertar, sacarla a la fuerza de su "hogar" y ponerla a, trabajar contra su voluntad no lo concebía.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la entrada de la mansión, tocaron la puerta. La puerta hizo un enorme crujido al estar medio abierta, algo de color naranja y negro se lanzo hacia Yusei y se colgó de sus hombros.

-Hola Yusei-chi al fin llegas-dijo, el algo que la abrazo.

Yusei abrió los ojos con miedo y temblaba del mismo, sentimiento al abrirlos vio a un joven de su edad, cabello naranja en punta, con una bicha de color verde, ojos grises, sonrisa burlona, vestía un traje de mayordomo negro, con puntas al final del saco, una corbata naranja, En su bolsillo se encuentra una cadena de color plata, con barias marcas en su rostro, 2 en sus mejillas parecidas a las suyas solo que más gruesa, y una en forma de M en su frente.

-Crow-dijo Yusei con alegría, no lo pensó 2 veces y lo abraso, sus ojos ya no se veían triste se veían muy felices, de encontrar a su viejo amigo de la infancia.

Cuando el abrazo termino, Crow comenzó a "ver" a Yusei de los pies a la cabeza, no podía creer que esa señorita que estaba delante de el fuera la flacucha, desnutrían, patito feo, con poca forma de cuerpo de mujer, era su amiga Yusei Fudo. En especial miraba su escote sus senos no eran muy grandes pero tenia una forma redonda perfecta, si no fuera porque ya tuviera flechado por Cupido, se enamorara de esa bella criatura.

-Crow pervertido-dijo una voz, femenina atrás de Crow.

-etto-dijo Crow para que un fuerte golpe, se lanzara sobre su cabeza.

Detrás de Crow se encontraba una chica de 16 años, de ojos color azul pálido y gélido, de cabello largo de color rojo escarlata, separado por 2 colas bajas, su cabello enfrente estaba separado por 2 grupos de cabello con mechones de color negro, exactamente 3 caían desde su frente hasta el final de su nariz, usaba un vestido negro que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, con cuello blanco con un pequeño lazo negro, encima del vestido usaba un delantal con revuelos, en los tirantes y en la falda, su vestido estaba partido en 2 desde 10 dedos de la entre pierna, usaba una especie de pantalón muy ajustado debajo del vestido de tono negro, usaba botas altas de 5 dedos arriba de la rodilla de color negro las botas tenían cordones de color plateado en el frente. En su oreja derecha en la parte superior se encontraba un arete de color rojo. En sus manos se encontraba un rodillo para amasar masa.

-Kim-san-decía Yusei con alegría, al ver a otra amiga de su infancia.

-Kim baka-dijo Crow molesto, mientras que de su cabeza salía un enorme chichón.

-Crow cerebro de pájaro, si no lo notabas el rostro de Yusei está más arriba de donde mirabas-dijo enojada Kim, no perdonaba a nadie que se metiera con sus amigos, ni siquiera si eran otros de sus amigos.

-oye es solo que no creo que esta dama sea el mismo patito feo de Yusei-dijo Crow en su defensa, de lo cual se arrepintió yaqué Kim comenzó a mover el rodillo de manera amenazante.

-¿acaso quieres otro golpe?-pregunto Kim, con un aura muy oscura rodeándola.

-no-dijo Crow débilmente.

-bien Yusei lista para conocer a los amos-dijeron los 2 al uniso, señalando la puerta.

Yusei solo asintió, pero no sabía lo que sucedería después de entrar en esa casa, que su vida ya no será la misma.

* * *

**VampiryFairy :**muy bien e aquí el primer capi.

**Lady Rosa**: hai (vestida como sirvienta de la época victoria).

**VampiryFairy: **¿Por qué estas vestida haci Lady rose?.

**Lady Rosa**: quería saber que se sentía usar estos vestidos, tan moe son una tortura son muy calientes .

**VampiryFairy: **eso te pasa por burra así este fic esta basado en la época vitoriana así que gomen si me equivoco en hechos históricos n-n aun cuando investigue sobre la época.**.**

**Lady Rosa**: Sipo que disfruten el capi y cuídense (vestida con ropa de este siglo) .


	2. Impresiones

**VampiryFairy: **Bien es hora del siguiente capi

**Lady Rosa**: hai capitana ^w^.

**VampiryFairy: **sipo espero le agrade este capi porque quiero Reviews.

**Lady Rosa**: Ambiciosa pero no te culpo yo también quiero escuchar sus comentarios.

**VampiryFairy: **sipo bien empecemos .

**Lady Rosa**: ujum, ujump u_u disfruten el capi.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: impresión .**

Las puertas de la mansión se abrieron, el recibidor el piso era de color blanco mármol, la pared tenia una pared alfombrada de color gris semi blancuzco, en el centro de la habitación ce encontraba un candelabro, compuestos por cristales pequeños al parecer unidos a mano, debajo de el se encontraba una mesa pequeña de madera con un jarrón con rosas blancas. Después de él a unos 4 metros se encontraban unas anchas, escaleras de color blanco, arriba de ellas se dividían 2 pasillos a ambos lados.

Yusei estaba impactada, nunca en toda su vida había visto un lugar tan pulcro, limpio y elegante.

-Este lugar es enorme-Dijo Yusei impresionada.

- Ha si lo es, Yusei-chi –dijo Crow asiendo énfasis en "Chi"

Solo para recibir otro golpe por parte de Kim.

-¿Por qué, fue eso?-dio Crow con fuego en los ojos, con una vena hinchada en el sien, Kim siempre le a pegado a Crow aun desde pequeños, y aunque le intente pegar, ella lo esquiva la razón es la única sobreviviente de un clan de espadachines de Japón, además le daría una paliza mayor que la que el daría.

-por abusivo y aprovechado-dijo Kim, el sabia que le decía Yusei-Chi para hacerlo sonar tierno, y parecer cariñoso con ella. Pero ella sabe que lo hace por molestarla.

-¿eh?que quieres, decir si yo no abusaría de Yusei-Chi, Samurái pervertida-dijo Crow en tono de burla.

Pero a Kim no le izo ni J de gracia ese comentario, la rodeo un aura de fuego y comenzó a ver a Crow, con una mirada fulminante

-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja- Reía Yusei histérica, el ver a sus amigos pelear le recordó su infancia, y lo divertido que era jugar con ellos, en especial las peleas de Crow y Kim era ver a un gato y a un perro pelar. Pero, el perro siempre le gana al gato.

-bueno me alegra que te haga gracia-dijo sarcásticamente, Crow mientras, Kim lo tenía sujeto del cuello con una llave- así, puedes quitármela me está rompiendo el cuello-

-Kim-sama podrías dejar de agredir a Crow-chan-dijo, Yusei con una gruesa gota de sudor en su frente.

Kim hizo lo que le pidieron y soltó a Crow.

-Porque le haces caso, a ella a mi no me escuchas-renegó Crow señalando a Yusei.

-Porque Yusei no es idiota ni tonta como tu-dijo Kim, de manera sarcástica.

Antes de que ese par empezara otro pleito, se escucho un leve chasquido que hizo que pararan en el acto, Yusei volvió su mirada hacia la persona que hizo que sus amigos paran de pelear, cuando lo vio sintió que el alma se le escapo del cuerpo, era el hombre que la obligo a ir a esa casa Lord Rex Gowind Atlas, el cual iba vestido con un traje gris, zapatos de color negros, y guantes blanco, su cabello gris largo estaba sujetado en una media cola, en sus orejas se encontraba 2 aretes de color amarillo. El cual bajaba por la escalera, con un aire de prepotencia.

Vio directamente a los ojos a Yusei, lo cual inconscientemente tembló un poco, ese hombre le aterraba después de todo, la forzó a venir aquí además la ponía muy nerviosa.

Cuando el Lord termino de bajar la escalera, se acerco a Yusei y tomo su mentón entre sus dedos, Yusei palideció sentía que estaba viendo a su peor enemigo, mientras el Lord solo se fijaba, en los ojos y el rostro de Yusei, le parecía una joven muy bonita era parecida a su padre el cual odiaba terriblemente, y esa joven no sería la excepción después de todo por su sangre corre la sangre, dé su peor enemigo.

El lord se separo de la joven, y coloco su mano en la mejilla donde tenía la marca,(n/a ese dato no es histórico solo me pareció interesante ponerlo) Yusei temblaba, esa marca la obtuvo por un problema que tuvo con la policía, al parecer estuvo en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, al punto que la marcaron aun recuerda el dolor de sentir esa tinta, ardiente en su rostro y las lagrimas que afloraron en ese momento, nunca en toda su vida había sentido tanto dolor, como en ese instante preciso.

Sabia perfectamente que el Lord solo se estaba, burlando de ella al tocar su marca, como queriendo decir, "no extraña que estés marcada si tu padre era un miserable ladrón", Pero no podía hacer nada ante el Lord en las casas de clase alta, los sirvientes valían menos que nada siempre tenían que mantener una actitud sumisa, obedecer como si fueran perros antes las orden de sus amos, en otras palabras actuar como muñecos y muñecas.

El lord al fin dejo de acariciar la marca de Yusei, le pareció muy raro que aun en esa zona la piel de la joven, fuera tan suave.

-Me alegra Señorita Fudo que usted si cumpla su palabra-dijo, el lord que por el tono que uso más bien hacia una burla, hacia la joven.

Yusei solo acertó, a hacer una simple reverencia lo mínimo que quería era causarle, una mala impresión al Lord ya de por si tenía una mala idea de su familia, no tenía que darle razones para tener más.

-Espero que sea una sirvienta obediente, y eficiente-dijo el Lord.

Yusei solo asintió.

-Espero que nada me pase, en esta maldita mención-Pensó Yusei, con enojo.

* * *

**VampiryFairy: **Bien corto pero creo que ta bien ¿nop?

**Lady Rosa**: aja a si Feliz año nuevo (tirando confeti al aire).

**VampiryFairy:**Aja esperemos que este año se exelente..

**Lady Rosa**:Bien Bye, cuidense.

**VampiryFairy: **y déjennos reviews.


	3. Sirvienta

**VampiryFairy: **Ok bien un nuevo capi

**Lady Rosa**: AJamp después de un siglo

**VampiryFairy: **que cruel T-T.

**Lady Rosa**: bueno sin más preámbulos el nuevo capi.

**VampiryFairy: **sipo bien empecemos, gomen por la tardanza, les explicare al final mi situación .

**Lady Rosa**: aja ¬ ¬++ disfruten el capi 3.

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Sirvienta.**

-Bien Kim, lleva a la señorita a los cuartos de la servidumbre, y dale su uniforme-dijo el Lord, después giro sobre sus talones, subió por las escaleras, y se perdió por esos confusos pasillos.

-Bien Yusei-chan tus maletas, ya están en la que será tu cuarto-dijo Kim, tomándola de la mano y comenzando a caminar.

Crow las siguió de cerca, pero cuando caminaban por los pasillos, hasta la cocina la cual era enorme en todos los sentidos, en el camino se encontraba un pequeña vitrina, con la más fina porcelana que obviamente era importada, debido a su fina forma y hermosos decorado.

Cuando salieron de la ostentosa cocina, llegaron a un prado, con flores de todas las clases, después de ese parado se encontraba una casa de madera, de colores pálidos. Qué a diferencia de toda la mansión no era ostentosa en lo absoluto, era muy simple a diferencia de todo lo demás.

-Bastante simple, no su majestad-hablo sarcásticamente Kim.

Yusei entiendo a que se refería su amiga, después de todo se le asía extraño el ver, por así decirlo algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada, algo simple pero bello y cómodo. El tipo de lugares donde se sentía cómoda.

-Bueno no me gustan las cosas ostentosas, soy de gustos simples-respondió Yusei.

Kim sonrió, en realidad Yusei no cambio en nada, bueno solo físicamente pero mentalmente seguía siendo la misma niña, que siempre intentaba proteger de los abusivos. Kim se acerco con cautela asía Yusei, coloco su mano en su cabeza y le revolvió sus cabellos. Cuando Yusei volvió a verla, Kim se encontraba de camino a pocos metros de la casa.

-Siempre me hace lo mismo-se Quejaba Yusei.

Intentando acomodarse el pelo, su amiga Kim desde pequeña la a cuidado. Como si fuera su hermana mayor, la protegía, la cuidaba, pero a los ojos de Yusei, Kim tenía una historia más trágica que la de ella. Después de todo ver ser asesinados a sus padres, frente a los ojos de una niña de 4 años, es muy trágico. Cualquiera diría que con semejante pasado la niña seria débil y frágil, pero es todo lo contrario es la persona mas fuerte y luchadora, que Yusei conocía.

-! Yusei-chan ¡-grito una voz.

Yusei, empezó a ver a los lados, la voz que había escuchado sonaba masculina, pero no podía ser Crow, la voz era muy grave, no demasiado aun parecía Juvenil, pero era una voz que no conocía.

Yusei al fin disipo una figura, pero estaba muy lejos, cuando al fin lo logro divisar una enorme se formo en sus labios, corrió feliz a abrazar a ese alguien, que era muy importante para ella como Crow y Kim. Prácticamente quedo colgando de esa persona, después de todo era más alto que ella, cuando se retiro del abrazo, le dedico una sonrisa.

-me alegra verte Akane-kun-expresa Yusei Feliz.

Akane al igual que Kim y Crow son amigos de la infancia de Yusei. Akane tiene el cabello castaño corto un fleco que prácticamente cubre su ojo izquierdo, unos mechones que cubren sus orejas, también tiene ojos grises, estaba usando una camisa blanca, con una corbata de color roja, un saco elegante de color negro, un pantalón formal de color negro, y zapatos formales de color negro, ese era el traje de los mayordomos, eso indica que el ejercía ese puesto en esa casa.

No era de extrañarse que Akane estuviera aquí, considerando que Kim estaba trabajando aquí, después de todo desde que los padres de Kim murieron, Akane se volvió como su apoyo moral, en si donde estaba Kim también estaba Akane, era como si fueran hermanos. Dependiendo el uno del otro.

-Vaya Yusei, como as crecido-expreso Akane.

Dedicándole una sonrisa a Yusei, pero al igual que Kim le alborota el cabello, Yusei solo trata de acomodárselo, enserio acaso esos dos se pusieron de acuerdo para hacerle lo mismo, al parecer si porque cuando Yusei voltea a ver enojada a Akane está ya no estaba, sin duda era un motín para crisparle los nervios a Yusei.

Yusei solo suspiro, se dirigió a la casa, la casa era humilde, el piso de manera café, las paredes del mismo materia pero pintadas de un color blanco, en la entrada se encontraba al lado derecho un mueble de madera caoba, con una pequeña estatuilla, mas adelante unos pequeños sillones de tipo rustico de color café, enfrente de ellos una chimenea de ladrillo, al lado derecho muy lejos de esta estaban las escaleras del segundo piso, Yusei las subió escuchando e rechinar de cada escalón con cada paso, el sonido le incomodaba, era como si fuera un gato con un cascabel en el cuello. Cuando al fin llego al segundo piso, por así decirlo Yusei salto de felicidad, por fin no más acoso de ruido.

Yusei camino por el pasillo, en el cual se encontraban 2 puertas, una decía sirvientas y en el otro sirvientes, Yusei entro al que decía sirvientas, el cuarto era relativamente grande, se encontraban 3 camas en total, con sabanas exageradamente blancas, por el numero de camas significaba que solo habían en total 3 sirvientas, enfrente de las camas habían baúles grandes, seguro para colocar las pertenencias.

Al parecer las camas de los lados estaba ocupadas, así que Yusei tomo la de en medio, al revisar el baúl se dio cuenta que su ropa ya estaba guardada, entonces la sacaron de sus maletas y se la guardaron, Yusei se sonrojo, no le gustaba que registraran sus pertenencias, mas si era su ropa.

-!hola ¡!¿qué ta?-grito una voz

Por el grito Yusei se sobresalto, ya que o conocía a el dueño de esa voz cuando volvió ver vio a una chica de de su misma edad, con ojos de color amarillo, cabello negro corto hasta los hombros, al final del cabello se distinguía una trenza, llevaba la misma ropa que Kim, solo que sin el pantalón, con las misma clases de zapatos.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto Yusei, respirando un poco agitada.

Y como no estarlo, si se asusto cuando la chica le grito.

-hola mi nombre es Taison She-contesto Taison.-tu debes de ser Yusei-

-a si-contesto Yusei.

La chica parecía amble, además por su acento parece que no es de ahí, además por sus rasgos también parece que es Asiática.

-bien este es tu uniforme-dijo Taison.

Taison le entrego, un vestido en un gancho, el uniforme de las sirvientas, Yusei solo lo tomo, le dedico a Taison una falsa sonrisa, desde ese día comenzaría a "trabajar".

-etto te podrías ir por favor, no me gusta que me vean cambiándome-dijo Yusei.

Taison solo asintió, se fue del cuarto, Yusei solo se dejo caer sentada sobre la cama, si fuera por ella saldría corriendo de ese lugar, pero no puede por esa maldita deuda, aun no entendía como su padre pudo pedirle dinero a ese sujeto, su padre era una buena persona, lo sabe perfectamente, después de todo la dejo en el orfanato por su bien ¿no?

-claro que si- respondió Yusei

Yusei se cambio, el uniforme de sirvienta le quedaba un poco grande, pero solo de la cadera, lo único que le faltaba era el adorno en la cabeza, se lo coloco, se sentía muy extraña usando esa ropa, era como si se pusiera un collar de obediencia ella misma, después de todo ahora oficialmente es una sirvienta, debe obedecer en todo momento.

Cuando estuvo lista, se dirigió asía la puerta, bajo las escaleras y se fue de la humilde casa, al llegar a la cocina, veía a Kim cortando unas verduras, a su lado se encontraban un enorme olla, Yusei al parecer sonrió al ver la imagen , le recordó como de pequeños veían a las cocineras preparar la cena, y como pedían por ayudar, aunque no les dejaban, después de todo era una locura darle un cuchillo a un niño pequeño.

-Yusei-chi guagua, ese uniforme te queda muy bien-dijo Crow.

Crow entraba a la cocina cargando una bolsa, la dejo sobre una mesa, al endorsarse hizo un pequeño quejido, tal parce que el paquete era pesado, y Crow no es muy fuerte.

-Crow no seas naco, no pesa tanto, a demás eres hombre, debes de ayudar con cosas pesadas, como quieres que damas como nosotras carguen algo tan pesado-respondió sarcásticamente Kim.

Sin dejar de ver la verduras, por favor no era para tanto para que Crow se quejara, es hombre, y como tal debe de ayudar con las cosas pesadas. Además los demás están ocupados.

-ja, si tu eres una dama yo soy un pollo-expreso burlescamente Crow.

Un objeto voló cerca de la cabeza de curvo, cuan el volvió a ver que era se le helo la sangre del cuerpo, plantado en la pared se encontraba un cuchillo de cocina, no era difícil adivinar quién lo lanzo. Kim volvió a verlo, su mirada era horrible parecían los ojos de un asesino a sangre fría, lo señalo con un cuchillo que tenia en la mano.

-Crow si te vas a estar haciendo el payaso, te recomiendo que te vayas de aquí-ordeno Kim.

Crow se dio vuelta, y se fue del lugar lo mas rápido que pudo, después de todo patas para que las quiero. Kim solo rio cuando vio correr a Crow, enserio que a veces puede ser un idiota, Yusei solo veía a Kim impactada, enserio a veces sí que podía ser muy peligrosa.

-¿no crees que exageraste?-dijo Yusei, con una gotita.

-na, solo era una broma, además a veces los sustos son buenos para el corazón- respondió Kim.

A Yusei solo le salió otra gotita, que los sustos son buenos para el corazón, buenos para que se saliera, pero bueno esa era la forma de pensar de Kim, y que se podía hacer cada cabeza es un mundo.

-¿Yusei?-pregunto Kim.

Yusei volvió a verla.

-podrías ir a la bodega por unas especias-ordeno Kim- es la puerta al lado derecho, cerca de la cocina, la puerta es de color blanco con bordes negro, no te puedes perder

-si claro-respondió Yusei.

Yusei salió de la cocina, siguió las órdenes de Kim al pie de la letra, abrió la puerta, la habitación está un poco oscura, había muchos anaqueles, con barios frascos, de varios tamaños, y con contenidos de diversos colores. Pero lo que más le pareció raro a Yusei era que en el piso se encontraba una persona parado, su rostro no era visible por la posición y a falta de luz.

Pero se distinguía claramente, su cabello rubio corto, pero con 2 largos mechones de cabello hasta los hombros, con un minúsculo pedazo de listón morado al principio de los mechones, en sus orejas llevaba unos enormes aretes de una letra A, de color plata. Usaba una camisa de botones muy blanca, un pantalón de color azul marino oscuro, zapatos formales de color blanco muy pulcros.

Yusei se acerco a la persona, acerco su mano con timidez, quería saber si la persona estaba bien , por la posición que tenia parecía como si estuviera perdido. Peo el extraño tomo con fuerza la muñeca de Yusei, alzándola ligeramente, colocándola a la altura de la mitad de su cabeza, el extraño la empujo, hasta que hizo que Yusei chocara con uno de los anaqueles.

La expresión el rostro de Yusei era una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa, el extraño levanto su rostro, sus ojos eran de color purpura, un tono semejante a gemas exóticas, Pero en ese instante sus ojos mostraban lujuria.

-vaya, vaya-dijo el extraño con fascinación.-no estás nada mal-

-déjeme ir-ordeno Yusei.

Ese ya era el colmo quien se cree ese sujeto para tratarla así, ella no era un juguete. El extraño pareció ignorar sus palabras, sujeto su otra muñeca y la empujo mas asía el estante, coloco su cabeza cerca de su cuello, lo que causo un sonrojo en el rostro de Yusei, mientras el hombre olía el perfume de Yusei.

Yusei ya no aguanto mas, con un movimiento de su cabeza aparto al extraño de su cuello, al mismo tiempo hizo que retrocediera un poco, Yusei lo miraba enojada, pero a la vez desafiante.

-vaya-dijo el extraño-¿Cómo te atreves a desafiarme?-

-¿que esta diciendo?, déjeme ir ahora mismo-ordeno Yusei.

-Jugar a hacerte la difícil despierta el instinto de conquista en un hombre-expreso con sarcasmo el extraño-¿sabias eso?, pequeña-.

Yusei solo lo miro confusa, que frase más estúpida, ella no se estaba siendo la dicifil, solo deseaba que la soltaran, ese sujeto, ¿Qué cree que es ella? Yusei al forcejear logro liberar sus muñecas, pero al intentar moverse, en un rápido movimiento el extraño logro sujetarla pero con más fuerza, coloco sus labios en el cuello de Yusei.

-deberías de saber que soy el hijo del dueño de esta casa-

Yusei abrió los ojos más de lo normal, ese sujeto era el hijo del lord, Ahora si que estaba perdida, lo mínimo que quería era causarse problemas con el Lord.

-te recomiendo que te comportes sirvienta, después de todo estas en la cuerda floja, ¿o no te as dado cuenta?-

Yusei estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico,, su expresión era tanto de miedo como sorpresa, el hijo del Lord apoyo sus caderas a las de Yusei, luego ejerció presión, Yusei se sonrojaba cada vez mas.

-¡suélteme ahora mismo!-grito-ordeno Yusei.

-ja, veamos cuanto te dura ese orgullo-respondió de manera desafiante el extraño.

El extraño soltó una de las muñecas de Yusei, con su mano libre levanto la falta de Yusei, Yusei emitió un pequeño gemido, su rostro ya no podía estar mas rojo, ¿acaso ese sujeto cree que es un juegue?, Yusei ya no soporto mas con toda su fuerza empujo al extraño, lo suficiente para poder escapar, corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió de golpe y salió corriendo lo mas lejos de ella, Fue a dar aun pasillo.

Yusei respiraba agitada, aun tenia un fuerte sonrojo en el rostro, se recostó contra la pared y se dejo caer sentada, aun recordó como ese sujeto la acaricio, se sintió ta asqueroso, nadie nunca la había tocado, si ese era el hijo del Lord, no hay duda su vida en esa casa seria un horror.

* * *

**VampiryFairy: (suspirando) **ya esta este capi.

**Lady Rosa**: amen que lo subiste ¬¬+.

**VampiryFairy: si bueno les informo que ahora mis actualizaciones serán más tardadas de lo normal, debido a que la semana pasada empecé el año escolar, este capi era el que tenia mas avanzado.**

**Lady Rosa**: Intentaremos poner esfuerzo, pero creemos que nuestras actualizaciones se realizaran los fines de semana si no antes, claro si tenemos tiempo.

**VampiryFairy: **hai nos dejan una montaña de tareas, asi que es difícil escribir, pero trabajaremos duro y nos organizaremos lo mejor posible, cuídense dejemnos reviews .


	4. miedo

**VampiryFairy: **Ok bien un nuevo capi

**Lady Rosa**: Jai, amen bendito sea el señor, que te dignaste a escribir XD.

**VampiryFairy: **Mira seguís así y me traigo el machete de mi casa ¬ ¬+ (que conste que mero lo se usar, nombre son bromas x3).

**Lady Rosa**: (temblando) que miedo, socorro T.T.

**VampiryFairy: ** cálmate no te aria nada malo, al menos nada. que dejara una marca permanente XD así en este capi quiero creo que ya traume a Yusei x3(soy fan de Yusei, aunque no lo puedan creer XD).

**Lady Rosa**: aja ¬ ¬++ disfruten el capi 3.

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Miedo.**

Yusei seguía en los pasillos de la mansión, estaba temblando, estaba asustada, eso sujeto podría a ser cuanto quisiera con ella, y ella no podía oponer la mínima resistencia. Lo último que deseaba era tener problemas con el lord de esa casa, después de todo prácticamente ahora la tenia encadenada, por la deuda de su padre.

Algo sorpresivamente se la empujo asiendo que se golpeara contra el piso, Yusei inconscientemente gimió por el golpe, no le dolió precisamente solo la tomo por sorpresa, cuando levanto la vista, vio a un joven tirado también.

El Joven usaba el mismo traje que Crow . Yusei dedujo que seguramente sería un criado, muy fuerte y despistado para levársela llevando así como así.

Poco a poco el muchacho se levanto, mostrando su rostro, rasgos finos y rasgados, obviamente extranjero, ojos amarillos, cabello negro azabache, un grueso mechón en medio de su rostro, dos mechones gruesos enmarcando su rostro.

Cuando al fin se levanto, solo coloco sus manos en sus caderas, moviendo el pie manera insistente a manera de reproche. Yusei rápidamente se levanto, al hacerlo se sacudió con delicadeza la falda. A este sujeto no le enseñaron modales, cuando una dama se cae un caballero le ofrece su ayuda para levantarse.

-¿Acaso es un perro?- se mofo el Joven.

Yusei solo lo vio molesta, ese sujeto sí que es pedante, primero su falta de cortesía y modales, y luego el hecho de que él la compare con un perro, solo por estar sentada en el piso. Es una grosería.

-discúlpeme- se excuso Yusei.

-aparte de tener complejo de perro, sorda- se burlo el joven.

Ese sujeto quien se a creído para tratarla así, es decir esa bromas se salen de contextos, son demasiado tontas.

-Mira, déjala en paz serpiente de mala yerba- Ordeno Crow.

Crow miraba al Joven llamado Mira con indiferencia, casi con mucho enojo, al cruzarse sus miradas se podía distinguir una pequeña descarga eléctrica. En verdad se podía sentir el odio entre los dos.

-si no que me aras, ave de rapiña- se mofo Mira.

- porque no vuelven a trabajar en lugar de pelear, par de bakas- expreso Kim.

Todos voltearon a verla, estaba parda está muy molesta por lo que se veía, tenía sus manos en su cintura, no había duda que estaba molesta.

-¡Escuchen pedazos de idiotas!- ordenó dominantemente Kim.-si no se ponen a trabajar les daré la lección de su vida-

Mira y Crow de mala manera se alejan, pero en direcciones diferentes, Yusei solo se regaña sí misma, causo un problema entre ese tal Mira y Crow, bueno según su juicio. Porque parece que ellos no se pueden ver ni en pintura.

-¿Quién es ese….ese- intentaba hablar Yusei

Después de todo el trato tan grosero que le dio el joven, no sabía que clase de frase, o palabras seria la adecuada para referirse al él.

-¿Baka?- respondió Kim.

-bueno esperaba una palabras más amable- respondió apenada Yusei.

-tsk, como sea será mejor que sigamos trabajando-ordeno Kim.

Después de trabajar durante todo el día, honestamente Mira no es tan malo empleado, solo que es una persona fastidiosa, honestamente pero también parece ser una buena persona, después de al fin terminar la jornada de trabajo tan pesada, esa casa es enrome además de atender cuando lo pidan los dueños, los quehaceres, y demás oficios que realiza la servidumbre mataría del cansancio a cualquiera. Sin duda esa casa tan humilde parecía el paraíso para la fin poder descansar .

-que día- decía rendida Yusei entrando a la casa.-estoy rendida-

-bueno es tu primer día Yusei-Inu (N/A Inu= Perro o en japonés, pero en este caso perrita en japonés) - se mofó Mira.

-¿Qué?- preguntó molesta Yusei.

-Hermano deja a Yu-chi- se quejó Taison.

Yusei se quedo impactada por el comentario de Taison, es decir esta más que acostumbrada a que le digan , pero es la primera vez que le dicen Yu-chi, la verdad no cree

que se acostumbre a ese apodo, pero la verdad se oye adorable.

-estoy cansada, me iré a dormir- expresó Yusei

Yusei ya estaba sobre el primer peldaño de la escalera, estaba muy agitada jamás había trabajando tanto, esa casa agotaría a una persona con hiperactividad, además en su mente aun estaba el recuerdo de cómo la toco el dueño de su casa, en sus dieciséis años nadie le había puesto un dedo encima, en realidad en toda su vida ni siquiera había llegado tener novio, si varios pretendientes. Pero para ella solo desea, aunque suene común en una joven, el tener el típico cuento de hadas.

Con mucho cansancio llego al cuarto, busco en el cofre sus pijamas, solo tomo la primera que encontró, en este caso un camisón de color blanco, con un listón azul en el cuello, enrolado en una delicada chonga, se recostó y se cubrió con las mantas, en pocos segundos cayó en un profundo sueño.

La luz de la luna cubría la quietud del cuarto, en una cama se veía profundamente a Yusei, la luz azul acentuaba sus finos rasgos, su respiración pausaba y compasionada indicaba que estaba profundamente dormida, se veía como si fuera una ángel bañado por la luz de la luna.

El silencio se interrumpió, cundo el leve silencio de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió la quietud, poco a poco el intruso camino, con suma quietud intento de hacer el menor sonido humanamente posible, llego ansioso a su destino, donde se encontraba dormida Yusei. Levanto levemente la sabana donde estaba cubierta la pierna derecha de Yusei, su mano rozo la tersa piel de Yusei, subiendo al mismo tiempo el camisón de esta.

Yusei se extraño que esos simples escalofríos, se asían más constantes y como se regaban por todo su cuerpo, abrió con pesadez sus ojos, el cansancio aun la aquejaba, asiendo su vista un poco borrosa, con pesadez se froto los ojos, solo para ver arrodillado, con su mano sobre su muslo a su joven amo.

Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal de la impresión, varios sentimientos se mezclaban, en ese instante, en Yusei miedo, repulsión, odio y rabia.

El Hijo del lord sonrío al ver despierta a Yusei, sin perder el tiempo tomo su muñeca, subiendo se encima de ella, recostándola fuertemente sobre la cama, estirando sus brazos, tomando sus muñecas para inmovilizarle, prontamente dirigió su cabeza al cuello de Yusei, para besarlo con excesiva pasión, soltó con sus dientes el listón azul del camisón, dejando al descubierto parte del pecho y busto de Yusei, para depositar besos sobre el.

Yusei sollozaba, eso era totalmente repugnante para ella, esto no tiene que ser asi, por favor párenlo.

-por favor, alguien ayúdeme, por favor- gemía Yusei.

Mientras se revolvía sobre la cama, estaba soñando pero su sueño era tan real, sentía las manos de su amo sobre su cuerpo, se revolvía terriblemente sobre la cama.

-Yusei!- preguntó Kim.

Kim entro de golpe al oír los gemidos de Yusei, se preocupo pensó que se había lastimado , pero mayo fue su sorpresa al ver a Yusei retorciéndose sobre la cama, como si alguien la atacara, gemía e inclusive sollozaba.

Después de unos breves segundos Crow y Akane también llegaron, les afligió el hecho de oír así a Yusei. Crow y Akane se encontraban en el marco de la puerta. Kim se acercó a Yusei la tomo de los hombros para sacudirla y hacer qué despertara, pero asi solo consiguió que Yusei gritara del miedo.

Solo se le vino una idea a la mente algo que pensó que jamás le haría a Yusei.

Los ojos de Yusei se abrieron de sorpresa, su cabeza estaba de lado, su mejilla enrojecida por la fuerte bofetada que recibió, las lagrimas aun caen por sus mejillas. Al ver a Kim se relajo mucho, no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzo a los brazos de su amiga, para que la abrazar a y poder llorar en los brazos de alguien.

Kim respondió el abrazo, susurraba a su oreja: _**todo estará bien, cálmate**__, _y acariciando su espalda, Crow y Akane llegaron para también poder consolar a su amiga el verla si es demasiado, odian verla llorar, aran cualquier cosa por proteger a su amiga o como ellos la consideraban su hermana menor.

* * *

**VampiryFairy: **muy bien actualización listap.

**Lady Rosa**: pobre Yusei, lo que Jack le hizo la dejo traumada .

**VampiryFairy: **Jai asi es ahora todo se pone mejor** .**

**Lady Rosa**: pero al menos tiene buenos amigos .

**VampiryFairy: **Hai disfruten el capi, cuídense, comenten.


	5. noche

**VampiryFairy:** A new capi.

**Lady Rose:** este es uno de los capi cruciales de la historia .

**VampiryFairy:** no se lo pueden perder .

.**Lady Rose: **sin mas preámbulos el nuevo capi.

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Noche.**

-¿Todo está bien Yusei-chi?- preguntó Crow.

Yusei no respondió, solo se recluyó a ver el reflejo del té que le fue servido para calmarla, fijándose en su propio reflejo, creado por el agua de té, sentía como si viera a su misma conciencia, la cual se mostraba turbulenta ante tantos hechos, tantos temores, se sentía… demasiado insegura.

-Yusei-chi, dime ¿es sobre tu familia?- inquirió Kim.

Yusei se quedo estática ante la pregunta. Recordando así que cuando se entero de la muerte de su padre su sueño se vio interrumpido, por al menos 4 meses al ser víctima de horribles pesadillas, las cuales siempre la asían gritar de miedo en sus sueños, preocupando a todos a su alrededor.

-no, no es eso…yo…yo- decía temerosa Yusei.

-¿tú qué?-pregunto interrogante Kim.

-yo…no…yo…no- intentaba expresarse Yusei.

Pero sollozos comenzaron a interrumpir su habla.

-!MIRA LO QUE LE ISISTES SAMURAI TONTA, BAKA¡- Grito furioso Crow.

Mientras abraza de lado a Yusei, acariciándole la cabeza de manera dulce. Yusei tenía sus manos cubriendo su cara, mientras lloraba, sabía perfectamente que no podía permitirse decirles a sus amigos lo que sucede, los ama como si fuera sus hermanos, pero son muy impulsivos, lo mínimo que quiere causarles es problemas en su trabajo.

- Lo siente Yusei, creo que no debo presionarte a decir algo si no quieres, pero si quieres hablarlo solo pídelo, sabes que te escucharemos-expreso amorosamente Kim.

Yusei sonrió, en verdad siempre le a gustado recibir el apoyo de sus amigos.

-es cierto Yusei-chi, es más, si estas asustada todavía, puedes dormir con migo como cuando éramos niños- se ofreció Crow.

Kim, Yusei y Akane, les salieron gruesa gotas de sudor, es obvio que solo a Crow se le tenía que ocurrir esa idea, es decir no es muy bien visto que Chicos y Chicas duerman juntos, además ya no eran niños, ese era más que observable. Kim se enojó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Crow, asiendo que se apartara de Yusei, por tan alocada e incoherente idea ahora Crow se encontraba sobándose la cabeza por el golpe.

-¡AUCH!, ¿Por qué fue eso?-cuestiono molesto Crow.

-Por pervertido, por eso, como se te ocurre que Yusei puede dormir contigo, si ya no es una niña, ya es toda una mujer. Así que te recomiendo que borres esa idea de tu cabeza, a menos que quiera que te la parta con un golpe-exigió Kim.

-Oye, yo jamás abusaría de Yusei, ella es como mi hermanita menor. Jamás le faltaría el respeto- renegó Crow.

-Pues Quien sabe, los hombre son hombres, además tu eres más bajo que ella, y bien sabes que ella al dormir abraza lo que tiene cerca. ¿Cómo quieres que no piense mal, con esos factores a calcular? –preguntó Kim.

-Disculpen, pero podrían guardar silencio, Yusei se quedó dormida- explicó Akane con Yusei abraza a su cintura.

Crow se veía molesto, él lobito le ganó, Yusei estaba abrazada a su cintura, parecía un lindo gatito dormido. Kim sonrió al parecer el té que le dio funcionó, es bueno conocer yerbas que son similares a sedantes y ayudan a conciliar rápido el sueño. Al parecer Yusei se lo tomo todo, ya que no había ni una gota en la taza que tenía colgando en su mano derecha. Akane con mucho cuidado, logro contraminar a Yusei contra el respaldo de la silla, librase de su agarre con mucho cuidado, y cargarla estilo novia. Yusei gimió, coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Akane.

-Akane ten cuidado al subir las escaleras, dejas caer a Yusei y tu vida estar en riesgo-amenazó Crow.

Akane sonrió, cargaba a Yusei con cuidado, como si fuera una figura de vidrio. Le recordó cuando Kim se quedaba dormida en cualquier lugar de la casa de su familia, como le tocaba cargarla desde ese lugar hasta su recamara. Sin duda ya tenía al menos años de experiencia en cargar personas. Al fin lograron llegar al cuarto de las mucamas.

-Kim-sama, tengo un problema, Yusei no me suelta- se quejó Akane.

Kim no bromeaba cuando dijo que Yusei abrazaba lo que tenía cerca, aun no se soltaba de su cuello, estaba como pegada, más que cuando lo abrazo de la cintura. Kim reacciono, coloco una almohada entre los brazos de Yusei, la cual reacciono por la suavidad del objeto y lo abrazo. Crow y Akane se retiraron, Kim cubrió a Yusei con las mantas, y se acostó en su propia cama.

* * *

-Si quieres Útil Inu- hablaba sarcásticamente Mira.

Yusei se había tropezado intentando servirle el desayuno a la familia Atlas, se le cayó un plato de comida. Al amo no le hizo gracia esa torpeza, dijo algo muy cruel para Yusei, el Lord afirmo que no le sorprendió que la chica fuera tan inútil, considerando la sangre repugnante y sucia que corría por sus venas, por suerte sus padres estaban muertos. Seguramente en su crianza no se le enseño nada útil.

El Lord pido la intención de la servidumbre, toda la servidumbre se encontraba en el salón principal, formados en línea, esperando las ordenes de sus amos. Yusei se sorprendió por el gran numero de servidumbre era mucha, cada uno con uniformes de mucamas, cocineros, sirvientas, criadas, jardineros, cocheros y demás puestos. Taison le explico que la casa donde vivían era solo una de muchas de las casas de la servidumbre que había en los alrededores de la mansión. Después de todo el mantenimiento de la casa de un Lord era una maquina perfectamente aceitada y exacta, necesita el mayor mantenimiento posible, para mantener un hogar digno, de esa elevada posición social que le fue entregada.

- necesitó que Kim, Akane, Crow, Taison y Mira me acompañen a un viaje de Negocios, , regresamos mañana. Los demás hagan bien su trabajo-termino de decir el Lord.

Yusei bajo la mirada, el lord cuando uso la frase hagan bien su trabajo se refería a Yusei, solo fue un error, pero en la servidumbre de la alta sociedad un pequeño error puede incluso llevar a un duro castigo.

* * *

Yusei se encontraba en la entrada de la mansión despidiendo a sus amigos, sabía que ahora era más que una presa fácil para su am, antes estaban sus amigos que prácticamente le cuidaban las espaldas, ahora estaba prácticamente sola. En el transcurso del día todo estuvo en calma, los quehaceres se hicieron como se debe, ya no hubo más accidentes.

Ahora ya era de noche, era la hora de servir la cena, las meseras le dijeron a Yusei que no la sirviera, lo último que querían era más platos rotos, por parte de esa torpe. Yusei obedeció y se quedo en la sala, limpiando las ventanas, que mas bien parecían puertas de cristal transparente. Estaba observando el bello paisaje, la noche pura, con su encantador velo negro, las estrellas negras que se veían con una claridad increíble, el tono negruzco sobre el verde pasto del jardín del hogar, las rosas blancas tomaban un bello tono platinado por las luz de las estrellas. Era una vista exótica y hermosa.

Yusei estaba absorta por la vista, que no logro escucharlos leves pasos, que poco a se acercaban a ella, hasta que sintió una mano colocada sobre su hombro, coloco su vista sobre la enorme ventana, la cual actuó como espejo, reflejando perfectamente a la persona que estaba detrás de ella. Atrás suyo se encontraba su joven amo Jack.

Yusei se dio la vuelta, para quedar frente a frente con la persona que más teme, sus labios temblaban evitando hablar bien, movía sus manos inquietas, contar de parar su nerviosismo. Jack se acerco a ella, colocando descaradamente su mano sobre su mejilla, comenzando a acariciarla, Jack estaba deleitado con la suavidad de la tersa piel de Yusei, mientras Yusei intentaba contenerse al máximo por no gritar, armar un escándalo o algo peor.

-¿no as comido aun?-pregunto Jack con sumo interés.

Yusei negó con la cabeza, qué doble intención puede tener ese sujeto con ver si a cenado o no, no da buena espina, realmente siente como si algo horrible le fuera a suceder, si llega obedecer sus órdenes.

-Que bueno, así no puedes objetar el comer con migo-ordeno Jack.

-Discúlpeme pero eso no-intentaba decir Yusei.

-No as entendido verdad, es una orden-Ordeno Jack.

Yusei dudo, hasta que sintió como Jack tomo su muñeca realizando un agarre demasiado duro lastimando su piel, entendió el mensaje de eso. Al final solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Los pasos que dieron asía el comedor para Yusei eran tortura quien sabe que le pudiera hacer su amo. Cuando al fin llegaron, Jack al fin soltó la muñeca de Yusei, se sentó en la silla, pero no la acerco a la mesa. Yusei no entendía nada donde se sentara ella, no le dio indicaciones donde sentarse.

-Discúlpeme amo, ¿Dónde me sentare yo?-preguntó Yusei.

Jack solo soltó una pequeña carcajada a tan simple respuesta, era tan obvio.

-fácil, siéntate en mis piernas, pequeña-respondió sarcásticamente Jack.- Imagínate que igual que cuando eras niña volverás a estar en la piernas de tu padre.-

Yusei tembló ante esa repugnante idea, estaba jugando muy feo con el uso de esa palabras, usando el nombre de su padre para algo indecente, que grosería, pero si no obedece significa más problemas. Con el cuerpo tembloroso hizo lo que le ordenaron. Su amo sonrió, comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Yusei, pasar sus dedos por sus cabellos, oler su cuello. Yusei respiraba agitadamente eso era tan repugnante.

Por misericordia del mismo cielo, una camarera llego, pero para mala suerte de Yusei eso no detuvo a su amo, más bien lo alentó, tuvo el descaro de comenzar levantar la falda de Yusei por debajo de la mesa y comenzar a acariciar sus piernas, asiendo que gimiera del susto, y bajara su cabeza, esa sensación repúgnate, no la soporta pero si no lo hace terminara muy mal.

La camarera miraba a Yusei con odio y rabia, que descaro de su parte estar así con el amo, sin poner resistencia, sin duda es igual que como corrían los rumores, Dejo dos copas de vidrio con vino sobre la mesa, luego se retiro. Jack por su parte dejo de acariciar las piernas de Yusei, Yusei suspiro de alivio, al dejar de sentir esa repugnante sensación.

Jack tomo la copa de vino con su mano, pero él no deseaba tomar vino, envés de a acercarlo a su boac la acerco a la boca de Yusei, la cual se asusto por esa acción. Ella jamás había probado nada relacionado con el alcohol, y no pensaba probarlo ahora con su amo acosándola de esa forma.

-¿Qué esperas pequeña? –pregunto un poco molesto Jack.

-Yo jamás e tomada nada que tenga alcohol-respondió tímidamente Yusei.

-S hay una primera vez para todo, bebe-Ordenó Jack.

Yusei obedeció, abriendo sus labios permitiéndole a Jack poder inclinar la copa y darle vino a Yusei, la cual bebió el contenido completo de la copa obligadamente, debido a que su amo no la retiraba de sus labios. Cuando el vino se acabo Jack retiro la copa de los labio de Yusei colocándola en la mesa, Yusei comenzó a toser, esa cosas era muy fuerte, cuando la bebía sentía que quemaba su garganta, y ahora sentía un intenso ardor en ella. Pero empezó a sentir un pequeño mareo, asiéndola recostarse más contra Jack

Jack sonrió, Hizo una buena selección de vino para la cena, solo una copa mas y Yusei seria toda suya esa noche, con ese imagen en mente repito la acción de nuevo Yusei bebió todo el vino, pero estas ves después de eso comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Yusei, ahora ya no se oponía, ni temblaba como antes. Sujeto de la cintura a Yusei moviendo la silla asía atrás. Cuando Jack se paro, Yusei sintió que el cuarto le daba vueltas, asiéndole dar una vuelta y sujetarse de lo primero que encontró, pero lo primero que encontró fue la camisa de Jack.

-no te ves bien-hablo Jack.

Jack sabía bien que se debía al efecto del alcohol, después de todo la mirada de Yusei estaba perdida, tenía los ojos un poco irritados, y un fuerte sonrojo en la cara.

Jack opto por cargarla estilo novia si no llegarían ningún lado, menos al segundo piso, cuando llevaba a Yusei cargada con dirección a la habitación, le dijo a los sirvientes que no le molestaran en sus aposentos, y que mucho menos le hablaran de su padre sobre esto, los sirviente obedecieron, pero más que todo sintieron un gran odio asía Yusei, por no poner ni un poco de resistencia, ¿caso no tenia orgullo o dignidad?

Jack entro a su cuarto con Yusei en brazos. El cuarto de su amo era propio de su clase social, piso perfecto de color blanco, al parecer de mármol, las paredes con un agradable tono lavanda, un enorme candelabro de cristales en el techo, un tocador de fina madrea y tallado, un armario de la misma clase, una puerta al lado derecho de esta, grandes ventanas semejantes a muros, con bordes dorados.

Jack recostó a Yusei en la cama, lego se subió en ella, colocando sus brazos a los lados de su cabeza, Yusei miraba perdida el rostro de Jack, Jack sonreía en sus ojos se veía la lujuria, al tener así a Yusei, paso su dedo pulgar por el labio inferior de Yusei, para luego tomarla del mentó, y besarla, saboreando sus labios, aunque el alcohol mancha el dulce sabor dulce de los labios de Yusei, no paraban de ser frescos, y tener una dulzura increíble.

Jack corto el beso, un hilo de saliva se encontraba en la comisura de sus labios, al igual que en los de Yusei, la cual solo respiraba agitada, no entendía que pasaba, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, cuando intenta pensar en algo coherente era nublado pro niebla, solo sentía extrañas sensaciones, hasta que un extraño calor rodeo su cuerpo, obligándola por puro instinto quitarse el lazo de su uniforme, abriendo un poco la parte de arriba de su vestido.

Jack estaba deleitado que Yusei hiciera eso, al parecer al alcohol funciono mejor de lo planeado. Comenzó a acariciar el pecho de Yusei, sin que ella hiciera nada.

-respóndeme algo- exigió Jack.-¿has estado así con alguien?

Yusei miro confusa, no entendía nada de lo que le decían, todo era tan confuso.

-A un posees tu castidad –pregunto enojado Jack.

Yusei logro entendió eso, así que solo mente asintió. Jack sonrió complacido eso deseaba ser el único que poseyera el hermoso cuerpo de Yusei, no pudo quitar los ojos de la belleza de esa joven, y como siempre tenía que ser de él, de una u o otra forme. Estaba seguro que esa noche solo él poseería todo de ella.

* * *

**VampiryFairy:** Pobre Yusei.

**Lady Rose:** con esto empieza lo bueno de la historia.

**VampiryFairy:** Hai, esperemos les guste reviews por favor :3

.**Lady Rose: **esperemos les guste salup cuídense.


	6. Toda mia

**VampiryFairy:** A new capi, bien este capi es mi enemigo.

**Lady Rose:** Ojala este capi salga al menos bien, saben que el limón es de nuestros enemigos a muerte.

**VampiryFairy: **Hai aceptamos, bombas atómicas, carros en llamas, a chasos, balazos, escopetazos, etc gracias a Dios Lady Rose lo recibirá por mi xD .

**Lady Rose:** En tus sueños, te caen a ti y punto òwó**, **sin más preámbulos el nuevo capi.

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Toda mía.**

Jack volvió a probar el embriagante sabor de los labios de Yusei, era demasiado adictivo. Jack se pregunto si el cuerpo de Yusei tendría la misma esencia embriagante, con esa interrogante en su cabeza, termino de retirar ese estorboso laso del cuello de Yusei, y comenzó a besar esa deliciosa y delicada piel, dejando notables marcas rojizas. Aun por el tono de piel de Yusei las marcas eran notablemente visibles.

Jack sin esperar más, coloco sus manos debajo de la espalda de Yusei, desabotonando su vestido, hasta llegar al último, el cual se cerraba al final de las caderas. Sonriendo con lujuria y deseo comenzó a retirar la parte delantera del vestido de Yusei, hasta bajarlo hasta el final de su cadera.

Cual gato su joven amo ronroneo excitado, por la deleitante vista, Jack comenzó a sentir su pantalón extremadamente apretado. Era una vista demasiado deleitante, pero Jack se extraño de que Yusei no usara corsé, sin duda una figura envidiable para las mujeres. Una blusa larga de tono celeste claro, de tirante grueso con encaje, con una pequeña rosa azul en el centro del cuello, la blusa llegaba al final de su cadera, un pantaloncillo con terminación en la rodilla, con un listón azul con encaje. Era lo único que cubría el hermoso cuerpo de Yusei de su amo, lo único que evitaba que Jack, viera todo el cuerpo de la sirvienta, que le pareció hermosa desde la primera vez que poso sus ojos en ella.

Jack comenzó a subir la blusa de Yusei, hasta lograr retirarla por completa. Sin duda una vista más que apetecible para cualquier hombre. Si bien el busto de Yusei no era muy grande, tenía una forma perfectamente redonda.

Jack inclinándose, comenzó a lamer el pecho derecho de Yusei, mientras que con una mano apretaba el pezón de otro. Los sonidos de gemidos y suspiros de Yusei eran una orquesta de lo más bella música su Jack, pero Yusei no entendí que pasaba, su mente estaba en blanco pro el efecto del alcohol, solo sentía un agradable calor en su pecho.

Jack repitió esa operación, en ambos pechos, comenzando a bajar, lamiendo cada parte del cuerpo de Yusei. Se detuvo en el ombligo, empezó a depositar mordidas alrededor de este. Yusei suspiraba y gemía, eso se sentía tan bien, aun con su mente nublada por el alcohol, su sentido del tacto no fallaba, ante esas desconocidas sensaciones.

Hasta que Jack llego a la parte baja, la cual era impedida ver, por el pantaloncillo, Jack sonrió con lujuria, que tal si juega un poco. Con picardía coloco su mano izquierda, en medio de las piernas de Yusei, masturbándola sobre la ropa interior de ella. Yusei arqueo su espalda, al sentir como era "acariciada".

Jack retiro su mano, al sentir la ropa de Yusei húmeda, al parecer nadie había "jugado" así en esa zona del cuerpo de Yusei, Jack no podía esperar más, poseería ese hermoso cuerpo de una vez, aun si eso sea doloroso para Yusei.

Retiro el pantaloncillo de Yusei. Jack retiro todas sus ropas, primero rápidamente separo las piernas de Yusei, tomándola de los tobillos, luego con sus manos tomo las caderas de Yusei. En un rápido movimiento de caderas, logro de una estocada envestir hasta el fondo del cálido interior de Yusei.

Jack gimió sin duda Yusei era una doncella, pura y casta. Mientras Jack sentía un gran placer, al estar en esa parte húmeda y cálida si precedentes, el rostro de Yusei mostraba un dolor profundo e incontenible, eso era doloroso, era como si su cuerpo se rompiera a la mitad, empezando por debajo. Jack se sentía en el paraíso sin duda Yusei era una de las mejores mujeres con las que a estado. Comenzó un ritmo fuerte, entrando y saliendo bruscamente.

El rostro de Yusei no cambiaba su semblante de dolor, no entendía que sucedía, hasta el momento su mente seguía nublada, su intimidad le dolía y ardía. Jack gozaba con cada embestía que realizaba, acerco su rostro al de Yusei robándole un fuerte y apasionado beso, como Yusei gemía no fue difícil, introducir su lengua en su boca, exploro cada parte de la boca de Yusei, inclusive logro acariciar la lengua de ella. Se separo de su boca para pasar al cuello, dejando mas marcas rojas en su cuello. Mientras seguía con sus movimientos fuertes, pero constantes en el interior de Yusei.

-Yusei, prepárate sentirás algo delicioso en tu interior-expreso juguetonamente Jack.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que depositara su semilla en el interior de Yusei, gemía eso se sentía increíble eso solo aumento el calor del interior de Yusei, asiendo mejor la penetración, pero Yusei sentía su interior muy extraño, era raro un liquido caliente corría, justo detrás de su ombligo, sentía que su interior se derretiría era extraño, e incomodo para ella.

Jack salió rápidamente del interior de Yusei, para caer encima de ella sintió su piel desnuda contra la suya, sintiendo esa piel tersa, sin defectos ni imperfecciones, coloco sus brazos alrededor de Yusei, atrayéndola asía él. Notó como ella tenía sus ojos cerrados, al parecer se había desmayado, tenía unas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, lamio esos cristales. Colocó sus labios en la oreja de Yusei, las mordisqueo un poco, jadeando cansado.

-¿Cómo se sintió tu primera vez pequeña?, ah…ahora eres toda mía - Jadeo Jack.

Soltó los hombros de Yusei, cuando despertara sabría perfectamente que ahora le pertenece a su amo en cuerpo y alma, sonriendo con picardía, se movió al otro lado de la cama. Cayendo presa del sueño por la fatiga.

Sintiendo los fuetes rayos de la mañana sobre sus parpados cerrados, Yusei no tuvo más remedio que abrirlos, la cabeza le dolía como los mil demonios. Un sobresalto salió de sus labios, rodeo con sus brazos su cuerpo, conteniendo un gemido de dolor, apenas se movió y su cuerpo le dolió. De repente sintió como alguien le abrazaba por detrás, al voltear sintió que se desmayaría del susto, frente a ella se encontraba su amo Jack.

Yusei se soltó del abrazo con brusquedad, pero al hacerlo cayó al piso. En la caída la sabana que cubría su frágil cuerpo se cayó. Al caer al piso, Yusei pudo ver claramente que se encontraba sin ropa, su amo se posiciono al borde de la cama, mostrando su blanco pecho de porte griego. Lagrimas comenzaron a fluir por las pálidas mejillas de Yusei, de su boca los sollozos no podían escapar.

Jack bajo de la cama, acerco a gatas a Yusei, hasta estar frente a frente con ella, sentía perfectamente la respiración agitada, coloco con suavidad su mano sobre la mejilla de Yusei, acariciándola con suavidad, su toque era casi suave y tierno.

-dormiste bien…pequeña…me la pase muy bien anoche, eres muy buena en la cama- dijo Jack con burla.

La mirada de Yusei se abrió más de lo normal, ella se entrego ciegamente a su amo, eso no puede ser, solo recordaba el hecho de haber tomado unas dos copas de vino, después todo estaba en blanco. Separo la mano de Jack con rudeza, se paro aun sentía un poco entumidas sus piernas. Pero Jack tomo su muñeca atrayéndola de espaldas a su pecho.

-por favor déjeme ir…selo suplico…por favor-suplicaba Yusei.

Jack la soltó, Yusei busco cada pieza de su ropa, la cual estaba repartida por todo el piso, se vistió lo más rápido posible, después de eso, sin pensarlo ni mirar atrás, salió corriendo del cuarto. Mientras pasaba por los pasillos de la mansión su visión era nublada por las lagrimas que corrían, no podía evitar ver las miradas horribles de los sirvientes con los que se topaba, no quería eso, no deseaba esa horribles miradas posadas sobre su persona eran semejantes a las miradas dirigidas a las "damas de vida alegre", de burdeles y barres. Y asi se sentía.

Como era posible si ella había planeado solo entregarse de esa forma, a la persona que ella amara, y más que todo a la persona con la cual se casara, ¿Cómo pudo ser eso posible?, si sentía tanto asco y medio cuando estaba cerca de su amo Jack. Eso era algo tan cruel e injusto. Se alegro un poco al sentir, el blando césped.

Corrió con esfuerzo hasta la casa de la servidumbre, al llegar no le molesto el pequeño ruido de las escaleras, las cuales consideraba molestas, al llegar a l cuarto de sirvientas, con tristeza llego a su cama, pero se quito la ropa con desesperación, increíble fuera que las ropas no terminaran con algún rasguño viendo la fiereza con que las retiraba de su cuerpo, cuando logro retirarlas, con ímpetu busco su bata de baño, cuando la encontró lo único que pensó hacer fue correr hasta el baño, prendió el agua para que callera a la bañera del cuarto, los segundo para que se llenara le parecían notas horribles y tortuosas.

Cuando al fin se termino de llenar, se retiro la bata, pero sin antes poder ver, en el gran espejo del baño, el cual estaba frente a ella, la imagen de su cuerpo expuesto, sentía un horrible revoltijo en el estomago, al ver esa imagen, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por marcas rojizas en el cuello, parte del estomago, inclusive en sus pechos, di una vuelta con fuerza. Camino calmada asía la tina. Primer un pie luego el otro hasta dejarse caer al agua, dejando que el agua se llevara, todo lo que seguramente le pudo haber hecho su amo. Mas lagrimas comenzaron a correr, ¿qué podía hacer?, no podía decirle a sus "hermanos", si lo asía conociéndolos harían un escándalo, y mucho menos a alguien de confianza, que se su supone que diría la pura, honesta, la cual se negaba a cualquier pretendiente que ella no amara, como podía decir eso, que se entrego a la persona que temía y odiaba, eso no podía decirlo sin mencionar de cómo se le vería, ante sus amigos seria una víctima, pero ante la sociedad una inescrupulosa, oportunista de la situación.

Rodeándose con sus brazos, ocultando sus brazos en ellos, doblando las piernas usándolas de respaldo para su cabeza, las lágrimas no se paraban, ya tomo una decisión, no diría nada se quedaría callada, solo eso, solo fingiría que nada paso.

* * *

**VampiryFairy:** Bien pobre de Yusei Y.Y .

**Lady Rose:** si, bien Vampiry colócate el blanco para los a chasos y balases .

**VampiryFairy: **MUERETE! .

**Lady Rose: **nop tu sí XD, bueno disfruten el capi salup .


	7. El Encuentro

**VampiryFairy:** Bien hora de un nuevo capi .

**Lady Rose: **Hai esperemos les guste.

**VampiryFairy:** Disculpen un millón y una de veces por su tardía actu, perdónenme de verdad.

**Lady Rose: **sin duda perdonen a la tonta u.ú, bueno disfruten el capi .

* * *

**Capitulo 7: El Encuentro **

El agua se sentía tan bien, sobre su cuerpo, pero aun eso no podría limpiar la suciedad que sentía Yusei, sentía que su cuerpo tan repugnante y asqueroso, su mente solo asumía que eso era su culpa. Por haber obedecido a su amo, por no haberse negado a beber ese vino, que le costaba decir un no, se merecía esto. Solo por ser una sirvienta obediente, como un perro.

¿Pero que debía hacer?, se encontraba en una situación encrucijada, si desobedecía solo le traerían más problemas con el Lord de la casa, que es lo mismo que socarse más el collar, que ella misma se auto coloco, por obligación de una cruel deuda.

En el piso de abajo se escuchaba el sonido de la puerta principal, abriéndose lentamente, como claro signo de bienvenida, de las personas que acaban de llegar. Después de acompañar a su amo, el día siguiente, un descanso no aria mal, pero el amo ya había dicho que aun así deberían de trabajar el día siguiente.

Eso no era de extrañarse de su amo, los miembros de la servidumbre, se separaron en diferentes caminos de la casa.

Kim fue al baño, giro la perilla de la puerta con suavidad, no le sorprendió el hecho de que la puerta estuviera cerrada con llave. Sin duda Yusei-chi se estaba bañando, así que simplemente opto por tocar con suavidad la madera común de la puerta.

-¿Yusei-chi estás ahí?-pregunto con calma Kim.

Pero no recibía respuesta de Yusei, eso le preocupo solo un poco, pero seguro Yusei estaría cansada, y tal vez se durmió en la bañera, se alejo de la puerta con calma, además debía hacer el desayuno, que bueno que en esa casa no había demasiados empleados.

De nuevo a colocarse el uniforme, el collar que debía de colocarse, ahora más que nunca odiaba ese uniforme, más que cualquier otra cosa, su obediencia le costó caro, pero no podía no hacer nada, esa deuda, no podía ser ignorada, de manera tan simple. En esta situación no podía hacer nada, solo fingir que nada paso.

Antes de salir, Yusei se vio en el espejo del cuarto, su propio reflejo le daba tanto odio, asco y repulsión, sobre la ropa no se veía ninguna marcar rojiza, pero aun las sentía, como fueran quemaduras, y estuvieran aun frescas sobre su piel. Solo pudo quitar la mirada de manera fuerte, colocándose su mano en su pecho, solo para oír una leve respiración.

Al bajar en el comedor, todos parecían estar de muy buen humor, considerando que ayer tuvieron un largo viaje, Yusei solo suspiro, enserio también estaba cansada, y su cuerpo le dolía en especial, en cierta zona privada, solo debía fingir una sonrisa, como cuando era pequeña.

-Buenos Días Solecito!-grito animado Crow detrás de Yusei.

Yusei se sobresalto, e inconscientemente grito un poco. Crow solo se sobresalto, no pensó esa reacción de Yusei, no esperaba asustarle. Solo atino a caminar enfrente de ella y pedirle disculpas de manera adecuada, pero no espero que un rodillo, le diera con fuerza en la cabeza.

-Ja que lindo, nada mejor que asustar a Yusei a buena mañana ¿no Crow?-pregunto enojada Kim.

Yusei se sostenía el pecho, en sus ojos se veía un gran miedo, Crow, solo bajo la mirada, jamás espero asustar así a su hermanita, le dolía admitirlo, pero se había merecido el rodillazo que le dio Kim, en su cabeza.

-perdóname Yusei-Chi, no creí que te asustarías así-se disculpaba con pena Crow.

Yusei solo movió sus manos en forma de negación, jamás pensó esa reacción por parte de su cuerpo a decir verdad, ahora estaba de lo más nerviosa sin duda, hasta la más leve impresión le causaba un fuerte susto, esto causaría muchos problemas, en este día.

El grupo de empleados se sentaron a desayunar, había que admitirlo, Kim era una buena cocinera, pero Yusei no comía, ni siquiera tocaba su comida, sola mantenía su cabeza baja, si sus manos Juntas en su regazo. Con su mirada perdida, la mayoría noto eso. Era raro que Yusei actuara así, parecía aturdida y perdida, como si su alma hubiera escapado de su cuerpo, dejando un cuerpo asustado en su lugar, y eso parecía en realidad, el saludo que le dio Crow, no era para un fuerte sobre susto, en realidad. Y que no comiera ahora indicaba que algo estaba mal, sin duda.

Al terminar la camina, y ser lavada la losa, los empleados se dispusieron a la salida de la humilde casa, para realizar su jornada de trabajo. Yusei no cambiaba su actitud, solo mantenía su mirada baja, sin duda no tenia deseos de nada, ni siquiera de estar viva. Al entra a la casa, lo primero que debía hacer era limpiar los pasillo de la enorme casa. Pero honestamente tenía un gran miedo de toparse con su amo, Si le veía sola, sin duda, el incidente de esta mañana se repetiría, y eso no podía ser.

-Disculpa, Taison-san-hablo apenada Yusei.

La chica volvió a verle con una sonrisa, animosa, también estaba preocupada por ella, no la veía con muy buena cara.

-Dime Yu-Chi?-pregunto animada Taison.

-Podríamos hacer las tareas de hoy juntas, por favor-suplico Yusei.

Taison la miro extrañada. Sin duda algo andaba mal, para que Yusei le pidiera acompañarle este día, ¿tenía miedo de estar sola acaso?, si era así, eso indica que alguien le ah hecho algo, para tenerle así de amedrentada. Si ese era el caso, era mejor estar cerca de ella .

Taison asintió con una sonrisa, ante eso Yusei solo relajo su semblante nervioso, ahora su amo no se acercaría a ella, o al menos eso piensa, Aun no conocía bien a Taison como para saber si era fiar, pero no tenía a otra persona por el momento. Odiaba admitirlo pero después de lo de esta mañana sentía una repulsión a que alguien del sexo opuesto. Eso eliminaba a Crow y Akane, para que le hicieran compañía, además Mira también estaba fuera de contexto, con Kim no podía ella era la cocinera de la mansión debía estar preparando la comida, su única opción era Taison.

El Día transcurría con calma, y sin apuro alguno Yusei y Taison realizaban sus tareas, con calma, aunque se toparon varias veces con su amo, este no se acercaba ni un poco a Yusei, eso era un alivio tan grande para ella, cada que lo veía llegar su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar con mas fiereza que antes.

La jornada de trabajo estaba casi por terminar, y Yusei aun no tenía ningún encuentro no deseado con su joven amo, lo cual le causaba una gran alegría en verdad, el hecho de saber que no le colocaría un dedo encima. Si seguía usando esa técnica, su joven amo no le tocaría mas, como aquella noche, una sonrisa melancólica se poso en su rostro al pensar en esto último, ¿era su culpa en verdad lo del incidente?

-También fue mi culpa-susurro con tristeza Yusei en tono poco audible.

Taison vio el cambio de ánimo en su amiga, en un segundo estaba completamente tranquila, y ahora estaba igual que en la mañana, con su humor en el suelo, es mas ella vio que era una persona alegre, sonriente, pero hasta ahora no vio ningún cambio de humor positivo en ella.

Al fin el amo Jack hizo su entrada en la escena, con su típica sonrisa burlona-victoriosa, en sus labios, usando la ropa que habituaba usar en la mansión, se acerco al pasillo, caminando por el con altanería, deteniéndose frente a Yusei. La cual comenzó a temblar, y dar pasos hacia atrás, pero fueron en vano su joven amo la seguía.

-Taison retírate ahora, quiero hablar con Yusei a solas- Ordenó Jack.

Taison cuando vio la mirada suplicante de Yusei, supo que la persona que era causante de su estado emocional actual era el mismo Jack, no había duda de ello, como se comportaba Yusei era la prueba irrefutable. Solo se quedo ai, no dejaría ai a Yusei con su amo, ahora que sabía que ella era el causante de su estado.

-No escuchaste estúpida-Renegó Jack –Vete de aquí, o me asegurare que tú y tu hermano terminen pudriéndose en una cárcel-

Los ojos de Taison se abrieron mas de lo normal, no podía hacer nada ante, eso girando sus talones rápidamente dándole la espalda a Yusei, y susurrado un lo siento, se retiro lo más pronto posible.

-Vaya me as estado evitado todo el día pequeña-hablo arrogante Jack.

Yusei siquiera lo miraba, solo sujetaba con sus manos su una parte de su falda apretando la tela con fuerza, sus labios temblaban al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

Jack tomo una de sus mano, por el acto Yusei intento zafarse del agarre de Jack, pero su inútil, Jack sostenía muy fuerte su muñeca. Jack tomo algo de su bolsillo, con su mano libre, y lo deposito en la mano capturada de Yusei.

- por lo de anoche pequeña, repitámoslo algún otro día-hablo Jack.

Al decir eso soltó la mano de Yusei, yéndose como si nada. Yusei miro asustada su mano cerrada, al abrirla una expresión de sorpresa salió de sus labios, sus piernas flaquearon asiéndola caer de rodillas al piso, aventando con cólera lo que su amo le dio, sus lagrimas comenzaron a correr de sus mejillas, acompañados de sollozos.

Lo que Jack le dio eran 14 billetes de libras en pago por la noche que tuvieron.

Una semana había transcurrido en la mansión Atlas, los problemas de Yusei disminuyeron notablemente, ahora su miedo al estar cerca de alguien del sexo opuesto se redujo, al menos solo para sus amigos, los cuales se ofrecieron a hacerle compañía a Yusei sin falta, aun cuando sabían que la fuente del miedo de Yusei, era el amo Jack, Yusei se negaba a contestar alegando ser algo sin importancia, pero eso solo los angustiaba mas.

Pero hace unos hubo un problema con la salud de Yusei, lo cual extrañamente le a seguido afectando sin razón alguna, había estado vomitando muy seguido, en especial en la mañana, además de fuertes dolores en su espalda. Lo cual no tenia explicación, aun cuando se le eran suministrados medicamentos de tipo caseros, su condición no mejoraba en lo más mínimo.

No podía faltar a su trabajo esa solo idea no podía darse, en especial por parte del Lord de la casa, en especial en este día que era realizada una importante comida, con fin de negocios con una importante familia de Inglaterra; La familia Antinomy una influyente familia en exportaciones de mercancía.

Por eso mismo era beneficioso para la familia Atlas, al igual para que la familia Antinomy. La reunión fue acordada, sus invitados llegaban ahora mismo a la entrada de la mansión, siendo recibidos por los sirvientes en filas. A los lados de los corredores, con una reverencia.

De entre los invitados se encontraba el Joven Bruno Antinomy, un Joven de 19 años, de piel blanca, ojos color grises, cabello azul corto terminando a un cuarto del final del cuello del joven, con puntas curvadas, un flequillo con tres puntas curvas asía fuera en cada lado, y un mechón de cabello cordado en forma triangular no muy largo en el centro de este. En esa ocasión usaba, una chaqueta negro fina sin duda, encima de una camisa manga larga de color blanca, pantalones formales del mismo color que la chaqueta en cuestión, una corbata de laso de tomo azul, con bordes plateados, y al final zapatos negros.

Caminando con calma en medio de las filas de sirvientes, dedicándoles una sonrisa, el no los considera como menos que el, por la clase social, para el eran personas como el. En un instante rápido detuvo su caminar de repentina, al ver a una persona en las filas, una joven de piel de color trigueña, con ligero toque de color canela , su cabello era negro en puntas, con detalles amarillos, en su mejilla derecha se encontraba una marca amarilla-dorada, usaba el traje de sirvienta de la mansión Atlas, pero lo que más le sorprendió al joven era sus ojos, cuan cuando se mantenía en una reverencia, sus ojos se notaba fácilmente de entre los mechones de su fleco, dos hermosa gemas azules, brillantes como las mismas estrellas guías de antiguos exploradores.

Bruno quedo hechizado por la belleza de la joven en cuestión, era el ser más bello que había vistos sin duda alguna. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

Yusei al notar la mirada del Joven Antinomy, sentía un poco de miedo, al ver a alguien de la misma categoría que su amo, seguramente sola la miraba, con deseo como su amo, o con repudio con el Lord de la casa, disimulo para ver al joven Antinomy en cuestión, su sorpresa fue increíble al ver al joven, tenía una mirada extremadamente cálida, suave y gentil. Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, el joven era realmente guapo.

En un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos sintieron una especie de corriente en sus cuerpos, ambos poseían sus mejillas con un hermoso y leve sonrojo, sus corazones latiendo más rápido, como si se fuera a detener en un segundo. Era como si solo ellos existieran en ese instante, olvidándose de todo y de todos.

Yusei seguía mirando al Joven, estaba en un trances al verle, pero de repente sintió un fuerte zumbido en sus oídos, el sentir como si el piso se moviese debajo de sus pies, su visión se volvió borrosa, hasta que su cuerpo no soporto mas, asiéndola caer desmayada asía adelante, con la intención de golpear su rostro.

Bruno al ver eso, apresuro su paso logrando sujetar a Yusei antes de caer al piso con dureza, paso un brazo por sus piernas y el otro por su espalda, la cargó de ese modo, recostándola en su pecho, sorprendiéndose lo ligera que era, era como si sujetara una bella y preciosa muñeca de porcelana.

**En su mente paso un pensamiento prohibido para la sociedad en la que vivía, el de estar al lado de esa Joven, amándole con todo el alma y corazón.**

* * *

**VampiryFairy:** Y si damas y pingüinos debía aparecer Bruno XD

**Lady Rose: **Haiy k bn encuentro 3.

**VampiryFairy:** sin duda alguna .

**Lady Rose: **XD, bueno disfruten el capi, cuídense, salup .


End file.
